


Let's War

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's on 'till the break of dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keepingtimewithmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=keepingtimewithmusic).



> For the tumblr prompt: Derek/Stiles Prank war. I needed help with the pranks because I know a lot of pranks but they are really for revenge more that light hearted fun. I never pranked my sister, unless you count running into her room shouting SNOW DAY and tossing a snow ball at her and running back out. 
> 
> Much thanks to noxelementalist, agonfiles, imagi-apocalypse and steppingonstars for helping me with prank ideas. I actually dismantled my friend's bike with a couple of friends in undergrad. We were nice in putting the nuts and bolts in ziploc bags and including an Allen key for his trouble. But he deserved it. He destroyed our communal fridge with a jig-saw.

It begins like any other day.

“Bwha?” Stiles groans to the tune of the Star Wars’ Cantina. He rolls out of bed in a rush when he looks at his alarm clock. It’s 9AM.

“Shit!” he yelps. School starts in fifteen minutes. He crashes into the floor and rushes for some clothes. He picks up yesterday’s pants and half way down the stairs he tries to get into his t-shirt. Stumbling into the kitchen, his heart beating in his throat, he looks out to the kitchen’s window. The moon hangs in the inky black sky. He blinks once, then twice and looks at the stove’s clock. It’s three. In. The. Morning.

“Fuck,” he growls. “Well played Scott.”

The prank war is back on. Stiles thought Scott learned his lesson last year.

\---

He’s too wired to go to sleep so he texts Derek.

_Got pranked by Scott. Will be busy with revenge today. See tomorrow._

He’s surprised when he gets a reply. Derek must be doing that brooding routine again. Or more home renovations. Stiles explicitly told him to call if he was going to do shirtless pull-ups. It's his boyfriend right to see that hot mess in action. 

_Need help?_

Stiles worries his bottom lip between his teeth.

_Tempting. But I need to do this alone._

Scott cannot go unpranked. He’s already regretting sending the text when Derek’s reply pops on his cellphone’s screen.

_< 3 Good luck._

Stiles grins. He has the best boyfriend. And he has more than enough time to dismantle Scott’s bike before the sun rises.


End file.
